Monsters and Mages
by starflight77
Summary: Youkai guild is destroyed, so what happens when seven new girls come to fairy tail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... Laxus is still in Fairy Tail, and Gajeel and Juvia are there too. Yeah, I had to put Laxus there cuz he's important.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

"I have an announcement", Master Makarov stated.

Chatter still rang throughout the room. There were a couple arguments, but nothing serious.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Makarov yelled.

At this everyone, even Natsu, fell silent and looked at him.

"Youkai guild's master was killed and the building was destroyed. They are all too young and inexperienced to become its new master, so Youkai's mages are splitting up between the guilds", he explained.

Fairy Tail exploded with questions.

"Let him finish", said Erza with a glare. She motioned for their master to continue.

"Thank you, Erza", Makarov said. "This means that some of those wizards are coming to Fairy Tail. You all should do your best to welcome them in with open arms, and make them feel like they're part of this guild. They are powerful mages-", at this he looks at Natsu, "-but their emotions are probably jumbled up from all that has happened. They might try to start fights, but I want all of you to try to find a peaceful solution to whatever the problem is."

Natsu stood up. "If anyone tries to start a fight with me, I'll beat them up. Believe it!" **(Sorry, I just had to put a Naruto reference in there)**

Gray stood up too. "We're not supposed to get into fights with them, idiot."

"You want to fight, droopy eyes?" Natsu stepped forward, fire in both hands.

"Bring it on, slanty eyes", Gray replied, ice forming around him.

Erza came up behind them. "Behave yourselves." A sword appeared in her hand.

"A-aye", Natsu stuttered.

"Master, when are they going to arrive at Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asks.

"In about two days", he answered.

"TWO DAYS?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's rather soon, isn't it?" Mirajane wondered.

"It can't be helped. They had nowhere to go", Makarov said.

"Did you tell Laxus and Mystogan already?" Cana asked.

Their master sighed. "I mentioned it to them, but I don't think they'll come long enough to help with the new mages."

~Two Days Later~

"They're here!" Natsu yelled.

The door opened slowly and seven girls walked in.

"Oh great. That's all we need. More chicks", Gajeel said.

"I'm Moka Akashiya", the pink haired wizard said. "I'm a requip mage." She looked like their unofficial leader.

Cana laughs. "Another Erza."

"This is Mizore Shirayuki. She's an Ice Make mage." Moka points to a purple haired girl.

"Yukari Sendo is a celestial wizard, and Kurumu Kurono is a Take-Over mage." She motions to a young black haired girl, and a tall blue haired one in turn.

"Finally, my sisters, Kokoa, Kahlua, and Akua Shuzen. The brown haired one, Kahlua, is a less powerful requip mage with the ability to recover or seal away certain memories. The red haired one, Kokoa, is a light dragon slayer. Finally, the black haired one, Akua, has-" At these words Akua put her hand over Moka's mouth with a glare.

"Don't go giving away secrets so casually. That might give them an advantage over me in a fight." Akua said.

Mirajane walks over to them, ignoring the conversation that just took place. "Make yourselves comfortable. You are welcome to stay here, in Fairy Tail, as long as you want."

"I don't know how comfortable I'll be, as long as I'm staying with her." Kokoa looks at Moka.

"I know, right?" Akua mutters back.

"Isn't Moka your sister?" Mirajane asked, carefully.

"She isn't. The real Moka is", Akua replied.

Mirajane decided not to inquire more. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

Moka nodded.

Master Makarov appeared behind the new members. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

~ Two hours later~

"There's something off about Moka." Mirajane confided in Makarov.

"Oh, Moka Akashiya. She's sort of like you. Her current form is weak", He replied. "She has more of an appearance and personality change between forms. I wouldn't be surprised if Kokoa and Akua think of the other Moka as their real sister."

"Kahlua also seems suspicious."

Makarov frowned. "Tell Akua to keep an eye on her just in case. We don't want a repeat of what happened at Youkai."

***gasp* I wonder who Kahlua and Akua are working for. *hint hint***


	2. Starting Over

**A/N: 2nd Chapter! Don't worry people, Tskune will definitely be in the next chapter.**

The seven girls from Youkai walked into Fairy Tail the next day, and sat down at a table looking slightly confused.

A blond haired mage walks over to them and introduces herself. "I'm Lucy. I'm a celestial wizard just like you, Yukari." Lucy smiles. "You're allowed to take jobs, too." She points over at a board where a black haired mage was arguing with a pink haired one. "You have to ask our master if you want to take S class jobs. I doubt he'll let you, but it can't hurt to try", Lucy continued.

Moka smiled in thanks and walked over to the jobs with Kahlua in tow.

Seeing the newcomers approach, Natsu and Gray quickly stopped and introduced themselves.

"You had jobs at your old guild, right? It's the same thing here", Natsu said, seeing the looks on the sisters' faces.

Kahlua was busy scanning the jobs. She picked one up. "This looks good, Moka."

Moka quickly read the sheet and nodded.

Gray looked over her shoulder and started to protest. "Shouldn't you start with something a bit easier?"

Moka smiled at him. "It's okay. We were both S class wizards in our old guild."

Mirajane quickly walked over to them. "I'll go with you. That way I can evaluate your skills and report back to the master."

Annoyance flitted across Kahlua's face. She opened her mouth to say something when Moka spoke up.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Let's leave tomorrow", Mirajane said.

"Lucy, do you know where Master Makarov is? I need to speak with him", Akua looked at Lucy.

"He's right here", a voice said from behind them.

"Master, can we speak somewhere alone?" Akua asked nervously.

"Certainly."

Akua stood up and started following Makarov. "Come on Kokoa."

The master of Fairy Tail led them to a small room. "Yes?"

Akua swallowed. "Kokoa and I were previously S class wizards. Would we be allowed on an S class job?"

Makarov looked at them, as if looking into their souls. "I trust Elizabeth's (I decided to make Youkai's master a new character) opinions, but I'll have to sent someone along with you to evaluate your skills."

Kokoa nodded. "Of course."

Master Makarov leaned back. "The S class jobs are upstairs. Find one, come to me, and I'll decide who to send with you."

The two Shuzens made their way to the second floor. They studied the jobs, searching for one that looked interesting. Lost in thought, Akua and Kokoa didn't notice a figure approaching them until he spoke up.

"Amd who might you be?" Laxus asked.

Akua jumped. How could she not notice he was there?"

Kokoa sniffed the air. "He's a dragon slayer."

Laxus looked impressed. "If you can tell that, you must be one, too. Probably a second or first generation. I'm Laxus, by the way. The master's grandson." He said Makarov's title with contempt.

"Second generation." Kokoa answered.

Akua found her voice. "I'm Akua Shuzen and that's my sister Kokoa. We're from Youkai."

Laxus looked at them. "I'm surprised Makarov let you become S class wizards so easily. I suppose I'll go along to evaluate you for myself. Did you pick out a job yet?"

Akua shook her head, but Kokoa was picking up a paper. "How about this one?"

"Read it out loud", Laxus suggested.

It says that children in a village are being kidnapped or something. We have to go investigate", Kokoa summarized.

"That sounds good", Laxus said. "Meet you at the train station tomorrow?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and left the way he came.

Akua was still standing there, frozen, staring after the blond dragon slayer.

"Let's go tell master." Kokoa jumped excitedly.

"Of course, mistress", Co-Buddy, her pet bat, replied.

Their voices brought Akua back to reality. She would think about Laxus later. Right now she had a job to do.

Laxus was slowly making his way downstairs, thinking about whatAkua had said. 'I knew Youkai was powerful, but to let a girl as young as Kokoa become S class, they're really something else. She's younger than Natsu! And Akua. She's powerful. I can sense it.' He tried thinking about something else, but his thoughts kept returning to the pretty girl with black hair.

Laxus finally reached the first floor and bumped into his grandfather.

"Laxus, I need to talk to you about the mages from Youkai", Makarov looked serious.

"Are they all as powerful as Kokoa and Akua?" Laxus blurted out.

The master smiled. "Moka and Kahlua also used to be S class wizards. Those four girls are sisters. Still, don't underestimate the others. Anyway, I suppose you've met Akua and Kokoa. Do you mind going on a job with them for me?"

His grandson looked relieved. "I'm already going tomorrow."

Makarov looked surprised. "I take it you're going to evaluate their skills?"

Laxus nodded.

~The next day~

"Where's Laxus?" Kokoa asked impatiently. "He's late."

Akua sighed at her sister. "He's not late. We're just early. Look, there he comes now." Akua points to the blond wizard walking toward them, talking to Mirajane.

"Hey", Laxus said as the take over mage boarded another train. "Mirajane's going with your sisters."

"Moka and Kahlua are going on a job too, then", Akua replied. Inside, her mind screamed, 'Idiot! He just said that!'

Laxus smiled at her. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"They liiiike each other", Co Buddy whispered to Kokoa as they followed Akua and Laxus. The four of them quickly found a compartment.

Akua stared out the window, lost in thought. 'It's a new guild. Maybe I can start over.

'No', another part of her said. 'You still need to stop your mother before she can do the same to a different guild. Then you can start over here.'

She looked over at Kokoa, who was asleep, leaning against Laxus' shoulder. 'I will destroy them. For my sisters, Kokoa, Inner Moka, and even Kahlua.

**A/N: I really like Akua and Laxus, so they're good. Akua doesn't know Kahlua's evil, and vice versa. Anyway, I just read Entwined, so don't be surprisefind the next chapter features mirrors!**


	3. Lily

**A/N: Oh yeah, Tskune will be in the next chapter for reasons that will become clear later.**

**And also, I won't be updating that often cuz school is starting. :D**

"We're here!" Moka said to the others, looking out the window.

The three of them slowly ventured off the train, hoping for the best, and fearing the worst.

The slowly entered the town, Mirajane taking the lead. Most of the houses had collapsed. The few that were standing were in bad shape. All was eerily silent, except for a couple birds chirping, oblivious to the mood. They turned around slowly, certain that at least one person in this desolate town remained.

A young girl, about Wendy's age, ran up to them. Her light blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a yellow dress and ran barefoot to the Fairy Tail trio. A black cloak billowed around her.

The mages stood in shock as she started talking quickly. "Are you here from Fairy Tail? No, of course you are. You have to help us! Please!"

Kahlua held up a hand to stop her. "I'm Kahlua Shuzen. That's my sister Moka Akashiya, and finally, Mirajane Strauss. Why don't you start by telling us your name."

The girl nodded. "I'm Lily." (A pic I drew of her: art/Lily-390247050?ga_submit_new=10%253A1375473227) A silver cross swung from her neck, smaller than Moka's. "I'm the only female left. The others either were eaten, or they ran away. Most of them survived, though." Lily said defensively. "All because... Because..."

Moka nodded encouragingly. "We're here to help. Continue, please."

Lily straightened up with newfound confidence. "I'm a dragon slayer. Dragons came and attacked this town after it happened. Anyway, none of them were Primrose." At this a sad, nostalgic look came apon her face.

Mirajane cane to the conclusion that Primrose was the dragon that taught Lily. She didn't ponder that for long; her mind had been filled with an entirely new thought. "Did you kill all of the dragons?" She asked Lily urgently.

Lily pondered for a moment. "No. I killed a couple, but the others flew away. There was 10 or so left."

Mirajane leaned forward, interested. "And what form did they take?"

"Don't be silly. They're dra-" her voice died off as she looked into the sky, shocked. "Any animal. Those birds. DUCK!"

The four if them hit the ground as a stream of fire passed over their heads.

Lily stepped forward, creating a shield of mud.

"Stop." Kahlua said firmly. As Lily collapsed the earth wall, the requip mage stepped forward. "Where is your master?" She asked a dragon.

Moka and Mirajane looked at each other in surprise. What was Kahlua doing?

The dragon seemed to be answering. Kahlua looked back at her friends. "Hop on!"

Moka and Mirajane walked towards the dragons, as if in a daze. Lily hesitated. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Hurry!" Kahlua yelled urgently.

Each mage boarded a dragon. The creatures rose higher and higher. It was a beautiful sight, but not for Lily, who was hugging her dragon, eyes shut.

In mere seconds they were over the town hall. The dragons passed through what seemed like just air, but before the mages' brains caught up with what they were seeing, their ride alighted on a floor; an invisible room. Mirrors surrounded them.

Moka turned to Kahlua, confused. "How could you get the dragons to do what you wanted them to?" Her eyes narrowed.

Kahlua smiled sweetly, too sweetly. She spoke. It was the most beautiful voice any of them had ever heard. Like a choir of angels. Moka felt very sleepy all of a sudden.

"Resist Moka', the rosary said. "I'm trying." Moka spoke aloud. She looked at the others, who had happy smiles on their faces, their eyes vacant. Moka tried to find a grip, a ledge that would pull her out of this magic sea of words. She felt herself slowly slipping under.

Kahlua continued. "We defeated the dragons and forced them to tell us the location."

"We defeated the dragons and forced them to tell us the location." The three mages repeated.

Kahlua smiled and broke the mind spell. She turned towards the others, all pawns in her plan.

Moka stepped forward in a daze and put her hand on a mirror. It sank through.

Lily yelped, and Mirajane yelled, "Moka!"

Moka didn't listen. Something, some force of nature was pulling her toward that mirror. She put her head inside.

Nothing could have prepared her for what lied beyond. "Tskune!" She yelled. "Tskune! Tskune!"

Erza walked over to the remaining three Youkai wizards. 'It's either allies or enemies', she reasoned to herself.

Kurumu stood up, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. This was the great Titania. "Um... Is it okay if we don't go on a job immediately? We still haven't gotten used to Fairy Tail."

Erza looked at Kurumu, noting the fear in the other girl's eyes. "It's okay. We can just test your ability here."

Erza held back a laugh. Kurumu looked terrified. "Don't worry. I won't be the one testing you." She looked back and called, "Gray, Lucy, Elfman, can you come here a moment?"

Those three mages made their way to her, Natsu walking alongside Gray. He did not want to be bested by the ice mage.

Erza turned to the other fairy tail wizards. "Gray, fight Mizore, Elfman, fight Mizore, and Lucy, you fight Yukari. Test their powers, but do not fight as hard as you can."

Everyone started talking at the same time.

"At least we don't have to fight Erza."

"A real man does not fight girls."

"I WANNA FIGHT TOO!"

"Do we have to fight them, or can we gauge their skill in other ways?"

This last question was from Lucy, which was intelligent on her part. It was also the only comment Erza paused to consider.

"Any way you like, Lucy."

Erza walked outside, the seven wizards following her.

"I'll give you ten minutes. After that, Gray, Elfman, and Lucy shall report to me individually. Start!"

Kokoa Shuzen sat up quickly. "Come on! Lets get this job over with!" She yelled as she rushed off the train.

Laxus and Akua exchanged an amused glance and followed Kokoa. They entered a small town hesitantly.

They were greeted by a tall man in a suit. "You are the fairy tail mages, correct?" he said, his accent unplaceable.

Kokoa nodded.

Akua couldn't move. She knew him. From where, she didn't know. But Akua was certain she recognized his face.

"Gray, come with me." Erza motioned for him to follow her.

"Don't make her angry! Think about the rest of us!" Lucy yelled after them.

After they were out of sight of the others, Erza turned to Gray. "So, how was Mizore?"

"Her power is pretty good. She usually goes for inanimate objects, but Mizore's adept at making clones out of ice. Her biggest weakness is that she cares a lot about her friends. You can insult her in battle all you want, and it won't do a single thing. But when I said I was going to kill Kurumu, she really threw herself into the fight. She wasn't even strategizing." Gray explained.

Erza nodded, thoughtful. She suddenly began noticing little things. Gray's shirt was off. She shook her head to clear it. 'What was wrong with her?' Erza blushed.

Gray walked over to Erza and took her head in his hands. He didn't know what he was doing. It was automatic. Gray leaned in and kissed Erza.

The sky darkened and water poured down from the clouds. The two mages stood there, kissing in the rain.

***gasp* Juvia's revenge. Erza's screwed. Oh wait, Juvia's screwed. Nope, Gray's screwed. :D**

**I originally planned to just have 2 pairings in this thing, (LaxusXAkua and GirlsXTskune) but I was bored so... :D**


End file.
